Kin & Murasaki
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: una historia de Un Youkai de ojos dorados., se encuentrta con una joven de piel blanca y ojos amatista ACTUALIZACION...para saberlo lee y deja tu Review Onegai...
1. Chapter 1

Aquí Lady Sesshoumaru con una nueva locura...bien este fic fue..como decirlo una charla entre amigas pero me pareció buena idea poder pasarlo al papel...a ver que les párese a ustedes...XD...

Dedicado a cada persona que se toma su tiempo para leer lo que escribo...

Bueno aclaración...

"..."...pensamientos

(N/A)..comentarios personales...

**_Kin & Murasaki_**

By Angie

El sol apenas despuntaba en el alba tiñendo el firmamento de mil colores el aire olía a hierba fresca humedecida por el roció matinal, una figura oculta en los pliegues de una capa larga y negra, se alejó sigilosamente de un campamento asentado cerca de un espléndido bosque de Sugi.

La figura encapuchada logró con habilidad evadir a los guardias apostados en un círculo de protección, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en los delicados labios mientras apresuró el paso para internarse en el bosque...

"Si me padre se entera de esto se enojara mucho...pero que más da no soporto que me vigilen todo el tiempo...además necesito…esto..." – los pensamientos se borraron al aspirar la fragancia silvestre que emanaba de los Cedros y Abetos

Ya a varios metros dentro del milenario bosque, la graciosa figura quedó al descubierto cuando los delicados y finos dedos dejaron a la vista la pálida tez de una mujer.

Su preciosa cabellera eran hilos de plata, estaba cubierta con un pañuelo de seda negro que tapaba la mitad de su frente, sus ojos eran su virtud y castigo...

Virtud porque expresaban candor de irresistible dulzura, una de su mirada tenía un no sé qué que a cada persona que dirigía sus cálidos ojos quedaba prendado de su belleza y bondad que despedían.

Castigo por que al ser diferente a los demás la trataban como un objeto raro que se podía romper en cualquier momento; un "tesoro" decía su padre, por ese motivo había salido a hurtadillas del campamento, su deseo de explorar los alrededores sin sentirse observada, sentir la soledad y la inmensidad de los antiguos Cedros. Meneando la plateada cabeza intentó sacar las palabras de su padre de su mente que se agolparon nuevamente...

Flash Back...

Sabes que eras la Joya de estas tierras, tú mereces que te cuiden y protejan...

Padre, por favor...ya deja de decir esas cosas, tú sabes que no es verdad...

Tú mereces casarte con un príncipe…y no cualquiera...

Me conformo con ser amada...

Va...Qué...tonterías...

Ninguna tontería padre, yo quiero casarme enamorada...no en una boda arreglada...

Tonterías...ya veras conseguiré un príncipe para ti o dejo de ser el Jefe del Clan Inu del Sur

Padre, por favor escúchame...

Fin del Flash Back

Con un suspiro inaudible la joven demostró su frustración, toda suplica fue inútil... es que al fin y al cabo ese viaje era para lo que menos quería, su padre insistió en arreglar un encuentro con quien sabe que Lord ...

Y ahora allí estaba ella la "princesa del clan Inu del Sur" (como insistía en proclamar su padre)...en camino a conocer a su futuro esposo...

Volvió a suspirar pero esta vez se escuchó varias veces por el eco, se tapó la boca, para no volver hacerlo, no quería ser descubierta... no todavía...

Sus pasos la guiaron a través de un estrecho camino por los frondosos árboles que hacían que la luz no tocara el suelo, su caminata la llevo hasta un pequeño prado, a sus oídos llegó el murmullo de una caída de agua, sus pies parecían guiarse solos y hacia el dulce sonido.

Ya enfrente de la pequeña cascada se asombró de la belleza del lugar. Un desnivel natural de las suelo formaba una caída de agua, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a quitarse la capa negra, dejando ver un exquisito kimono con delicadas flores en un raro lila adornando sus mangas y hombros, la ajustada cinta que entallaba su cintura fue liberada, así sin más dejo expuesta su blanca piel, con delicadeza sumergió el pie derecho para comprobar que tan fría estaba...asombrada comprobó que no estaba tan mal, quizás por la época del año.

Sin más se introdujo en el agua pero al sumergirse se dio cuenta que aún llevaba puesto el pañuelo de seda, una risa cristalina surgió de sus labios

Pero qué torpe soy...- sacándose el pañuelo de la cabeza lo arrojó a la orilla y comenzó a nadar hacia la caída de agua.

Lo que ella no sabía era que su risa despertó a un guerrero dormido...este hombre abrió sus ojos al escuchar un sonido cristalino, era raro escuchar risas...con extremada pereza dirigió su mirada hacia donde claramente escucho el chapoteo del agua.

Sus ojos dorados enfocaron lentamente a la extraña visión que jugaba el cristalino líquido, se quedó observándola casi conteniendo el aliento, de los labios de la ninfa del agua surgió una melodía, una canción terrenal antigua...

Qué hermosa criatura...

Pensó el guerrero, aún sin creer si aún estaba soñando o estaba despierto, la vio nadar hacia la cascada y ahí quedarse largo rato, las luces del amanecer teñían su blanca piel de mil colores dándole un aspecto espectral.

Después de tantas batallas es bueno saber que aún existen criaturas tan hermosas...

Susurró el joven al ver la graciosa figura surcar el agua con los ojos cerrados. La hermosa mujer nadó con hacia la orilla, pero antes de llegar a esta el guerrero vio aparecer a gigantesco demonio, que se aproximaba pesadamente hacia el arroyo, la joven también lo vio se quedo quieta paralizada.

El Monstruo con forma de un gran oso se aproximó y comenzó a beber, luego olió el aire y fijó su vista en la criatura inmóvil frente a él, con un rugido extendió una de sus poderosas garras la hora de comer se había adelantado.

La joven de la melena de plata con horror cerró los ojos, ya que no atino a hacer otra cosa, esperó pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Cuando volvió a enfocar la mirada, ante ella se encontraba un guerrero protegiéndola, con ágiles movimientos hizo que el monstruo retrocediera, con una voz grave llena de mando, digna de de un rey, le ordenó que se retirara, pero la bestia obstinada, aseguraba que la mujer era su presa y que no permitiría que él se la arrebatara...

Si no quieres que te mate...Largo de aquí...¬¬

Estás loco... ella será mi desayuno...es mi presa...así que muévete busca la tuya...

Jamás la tocaras...¬¬ -

Afirmó el guerrero al colocarse en postura de combate llevando su mano hasta la Tsuka, listo para la envestida del gigante que no se hizo esperar con un estrepitoso rugido se abalanzó sobre él

GRRRRRRRR...MORIRÁS TU PRIMERO...

El Demonio oso se lanzó contra su rival, extendió una de sus garras por el flanco derecho con una asombrosa rapidez, el guerrero esquivó el ataque saltando sobre él blandiendo su espada, la que, como un haz de luz cortó al animal en dos terminando así con el encuentro. Con majestuosa elegancia el poderoso combatiente, coloco su katana en su Tsuka, mientras posaba sus pies en la hierba.

Al girar éste, para asegurarle a la muchacha que todo estaba bien y tranquilizarla, se quedó sorprendido de ver a la extraña criatura de cabellera plateada, aún parada como una estatua con el cuerpo medio sumergido en el agua hasta la cintura. Los ojos dorados recorrieron el cuerpo mojado que tenía brillantes gotas que corrían por la figura femenina, luego su vista subió hasta llegar al exquisito rostro, lo que llamó poderosamente su atención fueron dos cosas muy particulares.

La primera fue la llamativa marca en su frente en forma de estrella de cinco puntas y sus ojos de un raro color...un lila intenso o mejor dicho violeta...sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez.

La mirada ámbar capturó la dulce y tierna mirada amatista que expresaban gratitud, asombro, admiración. Así se quedaron mirándose directamente a los ojos, hasta que una brisa fresca hizo que el cuerpo desnudo de la joven temblase de frío.

Ese hecho hizo que ambos volvieran a la realidad, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, el guerrero, giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a la joven, de los labios masculinos surgió una disculpa algo atropellada...

Perdóneme usted...O/o

Roja como un tomate la muchacha consiguió salir de su estupor y armándose de valor se movió hasta donde se encontraba su ropa, con manos temblorosas introdujo sus manos en las mangas de la pieza de seda que por estar húmeda no quería cooperar y se le pegaba al cuerpo haciendo que mal digiera en silencio, por fin consiguió de vestirse al conseguir anudar la cinta en su cintura, logró respirar tranquila y anunció que ya estaba lista. Aún con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza por haber sido vista por aquél guerrero de cabellera plateada, levantó su cabeza orgullosa y agradeció al extraño que le salvara la vida

Realmente le agradezco mucho, caballero por haberse arriesgado por mí / - la muchacha hizo una reverencia y espero que le contestaran

El guerrero de ojos dorados, dudo un momento en girar, pero al escucharla melodiosa voz femenina no pudo evitarlo, con una sonrisa en los labios se inclinó con respeto ante aquella preciosa dama y la saludo.

El honor fue mío hermosa princesa... - también hizo una reverencia.

En verdad se lo agradezco, señor, jamás pensé en el riesgo que estaba tomando al venir sola aquí, mi padre estará agradecido con usted seguro le dará alguna recompensa si me acompaña hasta nuestro asentamiento – su voz era apenas audible como una brisas

No tiene por que darme nada para mí fue un placer haberla ayudado...

Me podría decir a quién le debo la vida...?

Sólo soy un guerrero, no tiene porque saber mi nombre...

Yo soy…

No me lo diga...

Disculpe...o/o

Dejémoslo así...como algo mágico y maravilloso que ocurrió en esta cascada...

Hai...o/O

Entonces usted seguramente lleva un nombre muy bello así como sus ojos...

Muchas gracias.../

Desea sentarse un rato en el sol para que se le seque el cabello?

O/o...Muchas gracias...

El guerrero guió a la joven hasta una roca plana donde ella pudiera sentarse cómodamente, mientras que el guardó respetuosa distancia.

La conversación que se dio en ese momento fue algo que ninguno de los dos olvidaría, sin saber por que, el joven de ojos ámbar le contó a su fascinada oyente que había estado en muchas peleas, que recientemente había estado en una cruenta batalla para librar a las tierras del oeste de unos invasores y cansado de tanto desorden decidió tomar una pequeña siesta sobre un árbol cercano a la cascada, fue entonces cuando vio al monstruo que estaba apunto de atacarla (N/A: Creo que este galán no le quiso contar que la vio llegar y mecerse al agua qué picarón..ja ja XD)

Por su parte ella le explicó que está de viaje con su padre para arreglar unos asuntos con el señor de las tierras del Oeste, y que se había escapado del campamento porque quería estar un rato a solas, cansada del asedió de su nana y sus damas de compañía.

Sé que fue un descuido muy grande el venir hasta aquí sola pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de estar siempre encerrada, me gustaría poder viajar, conocer gente, ver cosas que nadie vio antes...

Su voz se apagó y con un suspiró de pronto volvió a la realidad, que era muy distinta a sus sueños, al final de ese viaje quedaría encadenada a un hombre que no conocía según su padre era el mejor partido, lo que ella se merecía...

Sucede algo malo?

Pregunto el joven guerrero al ver que los hermosos ojos amatistas expresaban más de los que ella misma deseaba.

No... no es nada...

Párese preocupada por algo...si esta en mi ayudarla...

La muchacha de cabellera de plata sabía que no había nada que hacer, su destino estaba sellado, pero el hecho que este joven de brillante armadura se preocupara por su bienestar, hizo que su corazón se acelerará, sus mejillas se tiñeron en un candoroso rojizo y sus ojos volvieron a brillar volcando su admiración en ese espejo violeta que eran las ventanas de su alma.

Perdido... no... mejor dicho... fascinado con el resplandor amatista de la ninfa de la cascada, el guerrero de ojos dorados se dejó llevar por el candor de la joven y sonrió con placer al saber que sus palabras ayudaron a aliviar un poco su tristeza.

De pronto ella se llevó la mano a la frente, sobresaltada se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hasta la orilla del agua donde con desesperación busco algo, el joven de ojos dorados se puso de pie y camino junto a ella

Sucede algo...?

Sí...es que...perdí mi pañuelo se supone que no debía sacármelo pero...

Te lo sacaste al entrar al agua...

O/o...usted cómo sabe...?

O.o...este...bueno ...yo lo supuse...O/o ( N/A: casi te descubres solito...ja ja ja ja XD)

Es verdad... qué torpe soy...donde lo habré puesto...?... --

No se preocupe... deje que yo la ayude a buscarlo...

En unos segundos el poderoso guerrero divisó el pedazo de tela flotando en la mitad del espejo de agua

Allí esta... – señaló él

Dónde? - ella fijó los ojos de amatista en la tela flotante, hizo un paso para mecerse al agua, pero una mano la sujeto

Espere yo se lo traeré...

Ante los ojos asombrados, el poderoso ser se elevó, flotó graciosamente hasta llegar justo bajo el delicado trozo de tela lo tomo con delicadeza y volvió hasta la orilla

Tenga usted... - ofreció galante

O/o...Asombroso es usted un youkai?

Sí…así es… espero no le moleste ese echo de mi condición...

Asombrado el guerrero de ojos dorados vio que los ojos de la joven brillaban como dos grandes gemas preciosas, en sus labios color carmín se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa.

Es que yo...

La joven no puede terminar la frase ya que desde lejos se escuchan voces llamándola

Princesa... dónde está...?

Señorita...

Niña dónde estás contesta...Sumire-chan!

La joven suspiro con resignación, y contestó al llamado

Aquí estoy Nana!

Cuando la belleza de ojos violeta se volvió para seguir hablando con su salvador se da cuenta de que éste se alejaba. Con el corazón dando brincos en su pecho, debatiéndose en hacer lo que deseaba o dejarlo ir, la joven corrió para alcanzarlo...

Espere por favor...

Qué necesita usted princesa...?

Por favor no me diga así...

Así la llamaron...o me equivoco?

Sí, pero...usted puede llamarme por mi nombre

Sería un honor para mi llamarla por su nombre...Sumire-sama

O/o...El honor es mío...ya que usted me salvo la vida...

Me retiro no quiero causarle problemas...

Pero no me dirá su nombre/

Tal vez en nuestro próximo encuentro...- aseguró el galante caballero

Nos volveremos a ver...T-T? – preguntó ella con sus ojos anegados de lágrimas

Sin poder evitarlo el Youkai de ojos dorados elevó su mano hacia la mejilla humedecida por el líquido salado, con uno de sus dedos limpió las lágrimas acariciando a su vez la sensible y suave piel.

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, atrapadas como polos opuestos, llamándose él se acercó tanto que su aliento rozaba el pálido rostro

Este segura de eso señorita Sumire...nos volveremos a ver...

Aún deseando con todas sus fuerzas besarlas el guerrero se contuvo, no estaba bien, para ella...así que con gran esfuerzo se apartó lentamente, liberándose de su embriagadora mirada...

Hasta pronto...

Hasta pronto... - susurró la princesa aún algo confundida por la extraña actitud del guerrero

La voz de su nana sonó más cerca...

Mi niña dónde está?

Aquí nana Aquí...

Continuación...

Nota del autor

Angie: que tal?...les gusto? Espero que si...porfi me mandarían Review para saber que les pareció...?...mil gracias nuevamente...nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...


	2. Chapter 2

Por Kami-sama, cuanto retrazo...Y-Y..me estoy volviendo loca..pero la verdad que esto de la comunión , me tiene algo cansada y para rematarla estoy enferma...(Sess: eso por que no te cuidad...¬¬)..no te enojes amor...solo me descuide el finde..no es nada..." (sess: nada...¬¬...acaso piensas que soy tonto , ni hablar podías , ni decir de la fiebre...¬¬)..ya pareces mi padre...además deja de gritar aun me duele la cabeza...Y.Y..(Sess: voy por tu medicina...¬¬)...Demonios...¬¬...ejem...bueno chiquis..Angie sigue escribiendo...a ver si podemos inspirarnos y publicar este capitulo...

Bien ahora unas aclaraciones...

"..."..Pensamientos...

(N/A)...pensamiento del autor...ósea yo..XD

bien ahora si que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo...

Kin & Murasaki

By Angie

Capitulo anterior...

" Es tan parecida a su madre..."

El pensamiento quedo suspendido al escuchar a su hija balbucear en sueños, como cuando era pequeña, se sentó junto a ella y tomo su mano...sonriendo dejo que ella se relajara aun más, pero lo que vio lo lleno de angustia, una lagrima solitaria surcaba su pálida mejilla...

Beso su frente justo en su marca de nacimiento luego salió de la tienda sin decir palabra

"Esto es una decisión tomada...no puedo dar marcha atrás...es por el bien de mi pueblo...aunque eso signifique casar a mi única hija con el lord de estas tierras..."

**Capitulo N IV: El alba, agua , Tu y yo..(verdad o sueño)**

Con la llegada del alba, también llegaron las noticias que tanto esperaba, el señor de las tierras del sur

-Mi Señor – exclamo el recién llegado

-Que sucede? - dijo el hombre de contextura robusta

-El lord de las tierras del oeste acepto su petición, afirma que usted y su comitiva serán recibidos en su castillo a la brevedad posible

-Perfecto...que comience los preparativos- afirmo el lord bastante entusiasmado - Mi Hija donde se encuentra?- quiso saber, miro a su agotado mensajero- te mereces un buen descaso..

-Gracias señor- dijo sumiso el joven y haciendo una reverencia se retiro, el hombre de seño fruncido se dirigió a un soldado y volvió a insistir

-Donde se encuentra la princesa?- El soldado señalo la tienda – acaso no a salido de ese lugar? – al ver el gesto negativo, el ceño se marco más. A grandes sacadas llego a la tienda y entro en ella – En donde esta mi hija?- exigió saber

-Esta descansado mi señor- respondió la nana mientras se ponía de pie de un salto

-Acaso no pretende venir a verme...¬¬?

-Voy a buscarla- dijo la nana , que conocía el carácter irascible de su amo

-No es necesario nani...- se escucho la vos detrás de unas cortinas de Seda - aquí estoy padre- agrego corriendo la delicada seda para dejarse ver, la princesa hace una reverencia ante el jefe del clan

-Hija mía, tengo buenas noticias

-De que se trata padre?

-El lord de las tierras del Oeste a aceptado que lo visitemos a mas tardar esta tarde estaremos en su castillo prepárate...- Sin mas hombre mayor se retiro, muy adentro suyo no soportaba ver como los hermosos ojos amatistas, antes llenos de vida se opacaban cada vez mas

El silencio lleno el lugar, la joven de cabellera de plata se quedo parada viendo irse a su progenitor , la anciana se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su hombro, la joven giro sobre sus talones brazo a su nana y desahogó las lagrimas contenidas... balbuceaba entrecortadamente que su destino se aproximaba

-Ya esta...hoy hoy lo conoceré...me da miedo...

-Tranquila mi niña yo no la dejare sola vera que será feliz...

El llanto continuo, por un rato más hasta que la princesa consiguió tranquilizarse, luego tomando al postura de una gran dama se vistió para la ocasión con sus mejores galas, no iba a decepcionar a sus pueblo, prefería miles de desgracias, que defraudar a su padre y a todas esas personas que dependían de ella. Cuando todo estuvo listo, fue escoltada al carruaje seguida por su anciana compañera.

Su padre al vio tan digna y majestuosa, pero con sus ojos tan apagados, su corazón amenazaba con romperse, y antes de que la culpa lo dominara ordeno que se pusieran en marcha la caravana avanzo.

Durante todo el viaje , la dama de compañía trato de distraer a su princesa pero todo fue inútil, la jovencita solo observaba el paisaje exterior, a cada pregunta echa contestaba con monosílabos.

Su mente era su mundo; Y en ese lugar mágico que era creado por su imaginación, ella se veía feliz libre de sus compromisos y obligaciones, acompañada por aquel gallardo guerrero que le había salvado la vida...

La nana la escucho suspirar entre sueños, no quiso molestarla mas, sabia que su niña hacia eso para no recordar su destino, quien era ella para interrumpir las fantasías de la princesa, así que decidió permanecer callada, pasada la hora de la comida y no se detuvieron, cuando ella quiso saber, un soldado le dijo que el Señor ordenó que no se detuvieran hasta llegar al castillo. Las horas transcurrieron, el lord de las tierras del sur sentado en su caballo observaba el movimiento del carruaje que transportaba su preciado tesoro...a lo lejos se diviso el castillo habían llegado.

Una mano cálida toco su pálida mejilla, la llamaba insistentemente, ella no quería abrir los ojos porque al hacerlo sabia que dejaría de ver aquella mirada ámbar que tanto la tranquilizaban, con renuencia apretó sus ojos para no abrirlos pero la insistencia de aquélla cálida vos , la hizo desistir, así que con resignación permitió que los ojos dorados se alejaran para darle paso a la realidad.

-Mi Niña despierte , estamos apunto de llagar al castillo

-Ya te escuche Nani...gracias...

-Vamos pequeña...debes verte muy bonita para impresionar a tu futuro marido- al ver que su niña se ponía más triste comenzó a bromear con ella – a poco crees que si te apareces con esa cara de dormida, se desposara contigo?... seguro dirá – la nana puso vos grave y la manos en su cintura- Esta niñas es dormilona...es bonita...pero dormilona...- la interpretación de la nana surtió efecto pues la joven de cabello plateado no pudo evitar reír...- así esta mejor mi niña se ve mas bonita

-Gracias Nani...- diciendo esto la princesa se acerco a la mujer mayor y dio un tierno beso en su mejilla

El carruaje se detuvo por unos instantes, los grandes portones se abrieron y la comitiva llego por fin a su destino.

Sumire se abrazo a si misma, quizás en breve conocería aquel ser con el que compartiría el resto de sus vida, miles de formas y caras vinieron a su mente, sintió frió y se abrazo para mantener el calor que pareció escapar de repente por cada poro de su piel, al fijar sus ojos amatista en aquellos jardines bien cuidados, que expresaban majestuosidad, quizás en otro circunstancia se hubiera maravillado pero en ese momento a ella poco le importaba. Sabia que este lugar seria su jaula de oro. Sumida en sus tristes pensamientos, no noto el semblante que se dibujaba en su rostro ya mas pálido de lo habitual.

Otra vez, la nana la rescato de aquellos pensamientos grises, comentando lo bien que le vendría un baño y otras trivialidades divertidas, que hicieron sonreír a la joven princesa.

Los caballos se detuvieron, el hombre de cabellera negra descendió y fue recibido por un sirviente, un youkai lobo, que hizo una gran reverencia.

-Buenas tardes tenga usted, mi nombre es Shiki, estaré a su disposición para lo que deseé

-Buenas tardes...El lord me espera...- aseguro el recién llegado

-Mi señor tuvo que salir de urgencia le pide que se alojen en el castillo hasta su regreso que espera sea a la brevedad posible – aseguro el youkai lobo

-Algún problemas...?- quiso saber el hombre de cabello negro

-Nada que mi señor no pueda resolver- dijo con firmeza mientras que se aseguraba que los demás sirvientes vinieran a ayudar a los recién llegados

-Por supuesto – afirmo el lord de las tierras del sur , observando el movimiento del aquel castillo todo paresia andar en sincronía, varios lacayos baja el equipaje mientras que Shiki le pedía que los siguiera al interior del castillo, desvió sus ojos oscuros hacia el único carruaje que le interesaba, uno de los soldados ayudaba a bajar a su tesoro y a la dama de compañía.

El Lord extendió la mano la dama de elegante figura que se aproximo con delicadeza, paresia florar , todos los sirvientes se quedaron quietos no se perdían detalles de aquella existía criatura, ella llego junto a su padre y apenas si poso su delicada mano en su brazo entonces el youkai lobo avanzó hacia el interior de su hogar seguida por el señor de cabellera negros y joven de ojos amatista. El interior del castillo era bastante amplio y majestuoso mucho mas de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar. Fueron recibidos por varios youkai femeninos quienes se ocuparon de ubicarlos frente a una exquisita mesa llena de deliciosos bocadillos, el Té fue servido.

-Nuestro señor dio ordenes especificas para su estadía, apenas termines este refrigerio serán escoltados a sus habitaciones si me disculpan iré a atender algunos asuntos – diciendo esto y con una reverencia Shiki comenzó a retirarse, antes de salir volvió a hablar- por cualquier eventualidad, Hikaru y Seishuro están a su disposición

-Muchas gracias...-

Pero Sumire no podía probar nada de aquello así que pidió permiso para retirarse... algo renuente su padre la autorizo a retirarse, guiada por una mujer mayor llamada Hikaru la princesa fue llevada hasta una hermosa habitación con una gran ventana que mostraba los hermoso jardines donde una pequeña cascada hacia que llegara a ella un rumor limpio y tranquilizador, se aparto de la ventana y vio a su nana conversar con la otra mujer...sin decir nada decidió se recostó en el futon y allí dejo que su mente volara, acunada por el murmullo de la cascada se durmió profundamente.

La Nana la observo dormir, según la había dicho la anciana Hikaru, el lord del castillo de carácter fuerte para nada feo al contrario, la novedad pondría de buen humor a su pequeña.

En el gran salón el lord de la tierras del sur esperaba pacientemente la llegada de el dueño del castillo, ya había entrado la noche y el seguía en el mismo lugar...

Seishuro bostezó en sus sitió, el hombre de cabello negro se puso de pie dispuesto ir a su habitación.

El Lord de las tierras del Oeste se aproximo a su castillo, pudo sentir las diferentes presencias en el, en su boca se marco lo que pareció una sonrisa. Cuando poso sus pies en el amplio jardín llego junto a el Shiki. Anunciando la llegada de la visita

-Mi señor todo esta listo...el lord aun lo espera

-Valla...al parecer esta ansioso de verme ...creo que no lo haré esperar más...- sin mas el youkai de cabellera plateada se encamino al salón, al entrar encontró a el hombre robusto de cabellos negros parado junto a la ventana, giro al sentir su presencia, con una sola mirada a Seishuro, este desapareció como por arte de magia. Sus ojos dorados se volvieron a su visita. Se acerco a el y extendió la mano – disculpe el retrazo – apretó su mano con firmeza y sus ojos se clavaron en el ser frente a el – que trae por mis tierras al lord Enishi

--0--0---0----0--0---0----0----0----0----0--0---0--0---0--0--0--

El alba llego y con ella los primeros rayos de sol, Sumire se escabullo por los pasillos solitarios desde que la había visto no pudo sacarse al idea de estar cerca de la pequeña cascada , bajo la escalera lo mas callada que pudo... como al vez anterior sorteo a los guardias y salió al jardín con los pies descalzos piso la hierva húmeda y se oriento con el murmullo que llego hasta sus oídos y se encamino aquella caída de agua, sonrió con placer al ver el estanque con agua cristalina caer. Sumergió con cuidados sus pequeños pies y al igual que la ultima vez el agua estaba fría, a pesar de eso ella sonreía. Sumida en sus recuerdos no pudo percatarse de que era acechada por unos ojos, que no podían ni siquiera pestañar para no evitar perderse ningún movimiento de aquella graciosa figura , ella solo movió los pies en el agua dejándose llevar por la sensación. De pronto de entre las sombras una vos perturbó aquella paz.

-No debería andar sola señorita...

-Quien es usted?-pregunto la aterrada joven

-Es importante saber eso?

-Bueno en realidad no..pero...- la joven dudo de lo que decía no sabia el porque pero aquella voz le resultaba familiar

-Digamos- la vos se perdió por algunos minutos y se escucho sobre un árbol cercano- que le párese si fuese su amigo por un rato?

sin saber que decir , al joven se quedo expectante evaluando su precaria situación, ya era malo a ver salido sin su dama de compañía, como para que ahora un desconocido intentara lastimarla, quiso salir del agua para volver a su cuarto pero la persona de las sombras, la detuvo.

-Espere por favor...acaso le doy miedo...?- la vos tenia un tono burlón

-Seria una tonta si le dijera que No...- no pudo evitar el tono sarcástico

-OH!...la sinceridad es buena... me gusta eso en una mujer...

-Mire señor yo no estoy para su diversión, me podría decir su nombre...¬¬ -el tono de vos fue mas autoritario de lo esperado

-Tienes carácter pequeña ...Digna como una princesa...

-No mencione eso por favor...- dijo ella casi en un murmullo sus ojos se opacaron

-Porque ..te molestaría ser una princesa?..o mejor...la dama del castillo?- dijo la incisiva vos provocándola

-NO...- exclamo ella con lo ojos chispeante – NO ME INTERESA

-Que carácter..no te enojes pequeña...- lo divertía era asombroso en sus labios se formo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa

-Si no me dice su nombre me retirare – con toda la dignidad de una reina, la joven de cabellera de plata se incorporo, y se dirigió a la puerta por donde había salido al jardín, estaba a punto de mecerse al castillo cuando una vos la detuvo...

-Espere por favor ...Princesa Sumire...- dijo el extraño con voz extrañamente divertida

-Como sabe mi nombre- dijo la aludida girando de inmediato para enfrentarse a su acosado, pero la enfocar al ser detrás de ella se topó con aquellos ojos dorado que tanto anhelaba ver – Tu...-alcanzó a susurrar antes de perder el conocimiento...

---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--0--0---0---0--0--0--

Cuando Sumire volvió en si, lo primero que hizo fue recorrer con la mirada aquella desconocida habitación , se incorporo con dificultad se sentarse en al cama y buscar con desesperación a su caballero de brillante armadura, al intentar bajar de la cama todo giro a su alrededor, la nana entro en ese precisó momento

-Pero que hace mi niña?

-Quiero verlo... el me trajo verdad?..dile que pase...quiero verlo – balbució casi incoherente y de forma atropellada

-Pequeña tranquilízate no entiendo de quien estas hablando- suplicó la anciana

-El caballero Nani...lo vi anoche...en el jardín...- de pronto se percato de donde estaba ...

-Mi niña tu nunca saliste de aquí...

-Como?..no puede ser...?...yo fui al jardín al alba –dijo la aturdida muchacha

-Has tenido fiebre...- tranquilizo la anciana

-Desde cuándo?

-La fiebre te comenzó después del alba, la misma noche que llegamos...comenzaste a delirar...me asuste mucho...

-Pero...- mientras la aturdida joven balbuceaba la nana volvió a recostarla sobre aquellas inmaculadas mantas – entonces el no vino

-Quien mi niña?

-El caballero...

-Temo que no...en estos tres días solo he estado yo y Hiraku-sama

-Ya veo...- cerro sus ojos para contener las lagrimas, que amenazaban con escaparse sin remedio, todo había sido un sueño ...

Paso dos días mas hasta que se sintió realmente bien como para salir de su habitación, su padre fue con frecuencia a ver a su tesoro, una ves restablecida lord Enishi, la acompaño hacia donde la esperaba el dueño del castillo

-Esta muy interesado en conocerte pequeña- decía su padre pero ella no respondía- ya veras creo que te caerá bien- no pudo seguir hablando habían llegado al lugar de encuentre, ella miro a su progenitor con una pregunta en sus mirada- me pidió conocerte a solas- ella palideci – tranquila pequeña ve a hablar con el- la puerta se abrió y ella fue me pujada amablemente al interior.

Al entrar en aquel enorme salón, la joven se sintió temerosa pero digna como una reina camino hasta el enorme ventanal. Y allí se quedo parada esperando la llegada del el hombre que decidiría su destino. Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y se escucharon los pasos detrás de ella, sin girarse su cuerpo todavía decidió hablar primero, debía hacer bien todo aquello su pueblo merecía su sacrificio...

Tomando aire giro para enfrentar al dueño del castillo, se inclino en respetuosa reverencia...

-Mi nombre es Sumire, mi lord...

-yo soy el lord de las tierras del oeste, me llamo Inutashio...encantado de volverla a ver ...princesa...

Fin del capitulo...

-------------------------

Nota el Autor:

Angie: Kya!...revelados secretos...quien es el príncipe de ojos dorados...que les pareció?

Cuentéenme si...ya saben escríbanme no sean malitos ahora me voy a dormir son las 3...rayos es tarde...XD

_Pasado presente_

_No importa_

_tu gallarda figura_

_Seguirá elevando_

_mi imaginación_

_a los confines_

_de la ilusión_

_Donde nada impida_

_Mis deseos de poseerte_


	3. Chapter 3

BuenoAqui Angie a Vuelto!!!!! N/./n. Lamento al demora U/./u...y gracias a Mi pequeña Atori y su insistencia( **Sess: chiquilla latosa..¬¬**) Ejem...n//n ...bueno aquí vamos de nuevo con esta historia espero que les agrade y que las musas no me abandonen para poder terminarla . Se que no es mucho pero estoy media oxidada con esto de escribir nos e porque pero no consigo que las ideas se reagrupen nuevamente. Pero aquí vamos de nuevo intentando agradar a mis lectoras Gracias por la paciencia ( **Sess deja de dar lata y publica de una vez...¬¬)** Tu siempre tan amoroso...¬¬ ...ejem..bueno que lo disfruten

Bien ahora unas aclaraciones...

"..."..Pensamientos...

(N/A)...pensamiento del autor...ósea yo..XD

bien ahora si que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo...

**Kin & Murasaki**

By Angie

**Capitulo anterior...**

Al entrar en aquel enorme salón, la joven se sintió temerosa pero digna como una reina camino hasta el enorme ventanal. Y allí se quedo parada esperando la llegada del el hombre que decidiría su destino. Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y se escucharon los pasos detrás de ella, sin girarse su cuerpo todavía decidió hablar primero, debía hacer bien todo aquello su pueblo merecía su sacrificio...

Tomando aire giro para enfrentar al dueño del castillo, se inclino en respetuosa reverencia...

-Mi nombre es Sumire, mi lord...

-Yo soy el lord de las tierras del oeste, me llamo Inutashio... encantado de volverla a ver... princesa...

**Capitulo III : Eres tu... ( Sin siquiera un Adiós)**

Cierto tiempo había pasado desde aquel primer encuentro, en verdad fue sido sorprendente, descubrir que aquel gentil caballero de ojos dorados, no era nada mas ni nada menos que el Lord de las tierras del Oeste. Después de varios días aun no lograba comprender bien todo lo ocurrido, suspirando se sentó sobre su cama, bajo de ella y se acerco hasta los ventanales

Sumire observaba los primeros rayos de sol; como era su costumbre se había levantado temprano, no podía evitar aquella sensación tan particular que sentía.

Era como una necesidad de respirar el aire fresco. Salió de su habitación descalza, evitando así cualquier ruido, para caminar por los jardines de aquel majestuoso castillo que ahora conocía a la perfección fue por eso que no le costo trabajo evadir a la guardia.

Una vez fuera se dirigió sin pensarlo a aquella fuente de cristalino brillo, tomo asiento en el borde de esta y aspiro el aire fresco que solo se podía sentir a esa hora, con placer cerro los ojos y ante ella volvieron los recuerdos de aquel sorpresivo encuentro

**Flash back... **

_-Yo soy el lord de las tierras del oeste, me llamo Inutashio... encantado de volverla a ver... princesa..._

La voz conocida resonó en los témpanos femeninos haciendo que sus ojos amatistas se elevaran hacia el rostro de aquel señor tan importante no solo para su futuro sino también para todo su pueblo, para su sorpresa él le regalo una sonrisa cordial. Tras un momento de incomodo silencio el señor del castillo hizo una pequeña reverencia la invito a sentarse, bastante aturdida por al sorpresa de volver a ver aquel caballero de mirada tan particular, la princesa no sé movió de su sitio hasta que sintió que una mano la sujetaba por uno de sus antebrazos pestañeo confusa, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Mas su dignidad de Dama bien educada surgió, se dejo guiar hasta uno de los elegantes sillones junto a la ventana.

-Me disculpará por no haberme presentado antes – dijo el lord por fin - Fui requerido en las fronteras de mis tierras – continuó él, mas Sumire paresia no querer verlo a la cara; ya que su mirada violeta observaba el paisaje exterior a través del ventanal.

En su interior la joven de cabellos de plata intentaba ordenar sus ideas- " no puede ser la misma persona "- se dijo- " es que acaso será algún pariente?...Tiene que ser el o no? Pero si es él porque me trata como si no nos hubiéramos visto nunca?" – miles de preguntas mas se formaron en el cerebro femenino, tan concentrada estaba en todas aquellas dudas que no se percato de la insistencia de su anfitrión, clara mente necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo este asunto pero no lo tenia -"como es posible que él sea aquella persona que encontré en esa...?..."- no termino la pregunta ya que la vos del señor del castillo volvió a llegar a ella

-Se encuentra bien? – el tono era de preocupación - Quizás no debió levantarse aun?- luego agrego.- esta usted muy pálida

Los ojos dorados muy ansiosos atraparon la atención de la mirada amatistas, quizás era aquella cálida confirmación de interés por su bienestar, lo que le dio esperanzas de creer que eran la misma persona que vio en la cascada, fue como la señal justa y necesaria para que ella reaccionar y confirmaba lo que su corazón ya sabia.

Aspiro profundo y se calmo tenia que averiguar la verdad, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a su anfitrión mientras contestaba con suavidad

-Me encuentro bien Mi lord no se preocupe...

-Me alegra que por fin a decidido hablarme

-Disculpe si parecí descortés – se apresuró a decir ella – pero me quede asombrada al notar el parecido con un alguien que conocí hace unos días - afirmo Sumire tentativamente, ella esperaba algún tipo de reacción o algo mas no hubo nada ni una señal de que el caballero y el Lord fuesen al misma persona

-...- El lord no supo exactamente que decir así que opto por cambiar de tema – me encantaría que me acompañara a dar un paseó – sugirió él, ella asintió y se dejo guiar hacia los jardines donde luego de varios minutos de mutua compañía el volvió a hablar- su padre me a pedido que la despose – ella nada dijo por lo que el señor continuo con su alegato – No tenia intenciones de tomar esposa en este momento - Las palabras cortaron el aire y llegaron a ella, la realidad golpeo en la cara de la princesa el no tenia intenciones de casarse..

-Entonces no veo el objeto de esta charla – respondió ella con su aire señorial- Con su permiso – intento marcharse pero la detuvo una garra

-Disculpe no quería ofenderla – aseguro él mas alto- mas debo ser honesto no le párese?

-Comprendo – afirmo ella- si me disculpa iré a mi habitación

-Me permite unos minutos de su tiempo? – en al cabeza de la princesa había miles de preguntas golpeaban su cansado cerebro

-"que sentido tiene esto?" El no quiere tomar esposa, acaso pretende seguir humillándome?"- murmuro para si, armada con su orgullo herido los ojos amatista brillaron con un dejo de enfado. Que por cierto fascino al dueño del castillo; Ella contesto –No le veo el objeto de acceder a su pedido ya dejo muy en claro su postura, si me permite me retirare ahora – él no soltó su brazo y la princesa con la cortesía que fue capas de reunir pidió – me devuelve el brazo por favor

-No hasta que me escuche – alego el arrogante, la amatista intento protestar mas aquellos ojos dorados tan bellos la detuvieron – Onegai – agrego casi en un susurro

-Como usted lo desee – dijo ella recuperando su brazo y caminando un par de pasos para separarse y así volver a controlar su errático y palpitante corazón

-Me gustaría conocerla, se nota que usted es una persona muy diferente a lo que los demás creen

-Porque dice eso?

-No lo se me párese que oculta algo tras esa cálida mirada amatista- la observo con franca admiración y descaro haciendo que ella se sonrojara - podría decir que hay mucho mas oculto allí

-No se de que habla...- alego ella bastante molesta por la cercanía de aquel sujetó tan arrogante – " el no puede ser mi caballero ...¬¬" – se dijo a si misma – Creo que es imprudente estar aquí con usted a solas

-A su padre no le importara

-**A mi sí...¬¬**

-Siendo así – dijo él -. Me permitirá escoltarla

-No será necesario...

-Insisto

-Esta bien – acepto ella rindiéndose ante la insistencia.

Por su parte le lord estaba mas que divertido con aquella situación, él anhelaba volver a tratar con aquella joven de la laguna sin inhibiciones que lo trataba como igual, no con aquella princesa que simulaba ser, fue por eso que no acepto abiertamente, él echo de que se conocían desde antes.

Una vez dentro del castillo, el señor de ojos dorados le pidió a la princesa que lo acompañara hasta un lugar que quería mostrarle, ella acepto no muy gustosa aunque disimulo muy bien, es que no podía despreciar las atenciones, pero tampoco podría ignorar el echo de que este youkai además de ser el dueño de las tierras de oeste, se paresia mucho a su soñado caballero de la cascada, su corazón gritaba que si, mas algunas acciones y palabras dichas por él parecían demostrar lo contrario.

En un mar de confusión Sumire, se dejo guiar hasta unas enormes puertas de color caoba oscura, labrada con existía delicadeza. Los ojos amatistas observaron con incredulidad la soleada habitación, los ventanales daban un aspecto irreal a aquella habitación, filtrando la luz con una gama del arco iris, el silencio era casi palpable

-Le agrada? - dijo la vos masculina junto a ella que se había quedado callado mientras ella observaba cuidadosamente cada rincón de la biblioteca

-Es increíble –susurro ella mientras pasaba sus finos dedos sobre las coberturas antigua

-Su padre me menciono que le agrada leer – ella volteo y por fin lo observo – si desea – con un ademán de su mano, muy señorial, señalo la amplia gama de libros y agrego - estaré complacido de facilitárselos

-Es muy amable – contesta ella con gracia natural relegando además una sincera sonrisa.

Y así comenzó una larga y placentera semana de..., como decirlo? "amistad, o tal vez re descubrimiento", aunque a veces paresia lo contrario puesto que, al señor del castillo, le encantaba ver las reacciones de la dama y ponía pequeñas pruebas a su paciencia y buena educación.

Toda una semana había pasado, entre paseo por el jardín y horas interminables en al biblioteca. Donde compartían charlas de temas variados, que siempre terminaba en acaloradas discusiones.

A la joven Sumire le extrañaba que siempre estuvieran solos a pesar que sabia que el castillo estaba lleno de gente podía sentir su presencia mas nadie osaba aparecer amenos que el señor lo solicitara, había ocasiones en que compartían la cena junto con su padre, en esos momentos, ella se daba el tiempo para observar al dueño del castillo sin sentirse tan apenada, ya que cuando estaba en su presencia siempre evadía esos ojos dorados que según presentía intentaba ver mas allá, como si quisiera leer su mente o aun peor ver su alma.

En cambio si la atención estaba centrada en otra persona, en este caso su padre, se dejaba llevar por esas ansias de observar ese semblante tan varonil del lord de las tierras del Oeste. El porque de aquella reacción?... era casi inexplicable, o tal vez ... todo esto era un juego que ella no sabia interpretar, en ocasiones al verlo fijamente y al ser atrapada en su observación, pro un segundo podía jurar que en ese momentos el intentaba decirle algo, más su boca callaba. Y als dudas se sumergían en una apenada huida por parte de ella que se concentraba nuevamente en el plato frente a ella

A pesar de estas ideas contradictorias que se formaban en su interior; La princesa se sentía cada vez más segura y tranquila al estar en presencia de aquel hombre extraño. Conforme pasaban los días observo que el señor de aquellas tierras trataba con respeto e igualdad tanto a sus sirvientes como a sus invitados, jamás hubo problema de ningún tipo paresia que todo marchaba a sincronía y el ambiente del lugar era muy agradable; nani paresia serena viéndola departir con su futuro esposo, mas ella no estaba segura de decirle, que aquel señor no tenia intenciones de casarse con ella, al menos eso le había echo entender.

Una parte de ella estaba complacida al saber que no seria forzada a hacer algo que no quería, pero... y su pueblo? Que pasaría con ellos?...mucha gente dependía de sus actos así que debía darle una oportunidad a ese sujeto de que la conociera y cambiara de idea al menos así ella sabría que lo había intentado todo por su gente

**Fin del Flash back...**

El frió era indudable, dada la hora pero no el importaba, no había mejor placer que sentir la hierva fresca con el roció de la mañana, además de que en ese momento necesitaba pensar muchas cosas.

Los ojos violetas se desviaron al agua de la fuente, tan cristalina era, que dejaba ver el fondo de esta, metió la mano en él liquido y pestaño un poco realmente estaba fría. Otra vez surgió esa pregunta insistente en ella - "seria o no seria la misma persona?"

-Mejor me olvido de eso...U.U – se dijo a si misma en vos alta

-Se puede saber que hace usted aquí? – la voz llego desde las sombras asustando a la joven de melena de plata

-Quién es usted? – exigió saber ella con una valentía que en realidad no sentía

-Acaso se ha olvidado de mi princesa? – expresó la voz con un dejo de diversión

-Yo no hablo con extraños – remarco ella e intento ponerse de pie y así alejarse, mas una fuerte garra la detuvo

-Espere por favor – dijo el mientras salía de su escondite, dejando ver su semblante y aquellos ojos dorados hicieron palpitar el juvenil corazón femenino, mientras la atraía hacia el pegándola a su pecho – Hay algo que debo decirle – la voz rozó la mejilla de la joven haciéndola estremecer

La amatista sentía que la sangre calentaba todo su cuerpo, fue la misma reacción de aquella ocasión en esa paradisíaca cascada de agua, esta vez estaba segura **este si era su caballero** – "pero como es posible? Porque nunca mencionó ese episodio?" – se pregunto mientras lo observaba mas apenada que antes, como si leyera lo que estaba pensando el guerrero comenzó a darle sus explicaciones

-Lamento no haber tenido esta charla antes - comenzó a decir- pero en verdad quería conocerla mejor – prosiguió el - Usted es un misterio - ella guardo silencio ante aquellas confecciones - por momentos párese tan frágil y en otros párese ser tan dueña de si misma

-No se...

-Permítame hablar primero – pidió él con una sonrisa devastadora, ella asintió cada vez mas acalorada – Solo quería que se sintiera cómoda a mi lado y así poder establecer un vinculo, una amistad – el corazón esperanzado de aquella mujer comenzó a comprender el no buscaba su amor, el continuo- pero es usted maravillosa y necesito más tiempo para compartir con usted

-Yo...

-Sumire... - susurro el por primera vez, ella se le quedo viendo con aquellas joyas que brillaban por si solas, el gran señor no intentaba contenerse anhelaba besarla y lo aria casi podía saborearlos, se acerco lo suficiente para rozar aquellos pétalos suaves, que le eran ofrecidos pro aquella joven, pero una chillona vos rompió el momento mágico

-**MI SEÑOR !!... LORD INUTASHIO!!!!** – bufando con frustración se separo de ella

-Permítame por favor – dijo él con resignación soltando por fin de aquel abrazo a la frágil figura, camino a pasos firme hacia aquel sirviente que planeaba torturar si no era importante el asunto que lo trajo hasta ese lugar entorpeciéndolo en aquel crucial momento de su vida privada, con el enfado en la mirada, cosa muy rara en el, se presento ante el youkai que sudo frió al ver aquel temible semblante

-Mi señor- hizo una reverencia

-**Habla... ¬¬** - gruño el señor de las tierras del oeste

A Sumire le tomo un prolongado momento recuperar la normalidad de sus respiración y apaciguar el alocado palpitar de su corazón, de solo imaginar lo que podría a ver sucedido si no los interrumpían, hacia que el color de sus mejillas se acentuara mas, subió corriendo a su habitación y se recostó en su cama allí se quedo sin saber que pensar o que hacer con este sentimiento

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

El ruido de la puerta la despertó, la obligo a salir de el letargo, sus ojos se fruncieron al notar la claridad en su cuarto

-Que hora es?- murmuro, otra vez la llamada en al puerta pero acompañada d euna vos conocida para ella- Adelante Nani

-Que bueno que estas despierta querida – susurro la anciana mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella

-Que sucede Nani? – noto el nerviosismo de la mujer

-Hay pequeña- la mujer no pudo evitar las lagrimas al acercarse a la cama – Sucedió algo terrible

-Por Kami que le sucedió a mi padre?...- fue lo primero que el vino a la mente pero temores más grandes se agolparon en su cerebro pero no se dejo dominar

-Tu padre esta bien – respondió la mujer mayor haciendo que la joven de cabello de plata suspirara con cierto alivió - algo furioso pero bien

-No comprendo nada de lo que dices – la confusión era grande Sumire se bajo de la cama – Habla claro por favor- fue hacia la ventana y vio el sol ya en lo alto del cielo marcando casi pasado el mediodía eso era terrible cuanto había dormido? – Debo apresurarme- dijo de repente – Debo cambiarme para bajar – Miro su ropa arrugada- Porqué no me despertaste para desayunar?

-Mi niña que haces vestida así? – la anciana la vio con extrañeza- Yo pensé que estabas con tu ropa de dormir porque duermas vestida?

-Eso no importa ahora – respondió la interpelada evadiendo la pregunta con otra pregunta - dime por favor porque lloras?- no quería contarle nada de su escapada hacia el jardín al Alba.

-Querida debemos volver a nuestras tierras- la princesa sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en el cuerpo miles de preguntas nuevas se formaron en su cabeza pero solo una surgió de sus trémulos labios

-Él me a rechazado?- dijo con voz temblorosa- " pero porque pensé que me iba a besar?...o solo fue un sueño lo que sucedió en el jardín?", "Por Kami sama que esta pasando?"

-Escúchame Princesa – La anciana camina hasta ella y tomo sus manos al notar su palidez- Siéntate que te contare – ella obedeció y espero ansiosa mientras sujetaba las manos de su Nani con mucha fuerza - El Señor Inutashio tuvo que irse, fue llamado de urgencia porque unos ejércitos enemigos se agruparon en el lado más lejano de sus tierras, su ejercito esta listo solo necesitaban a su líder

-Pero como es posible?... - la angustia domino el juvenil cuerpo –Lord Inutashio... – murmuro

-Tranquila mi niña, él saldrá bien librado de todo esto- tranquilizo la mujer entrada en edad mientras palmeaba la pálida mano de la muchacha - mas antes de partir hablo con tu padre y le pidió que volviera a sus tierras, porque no sabia a ciencia cierta cuando podría volver, dado la gravedad del asunto y la posibilidad de que el castillo ser atacado en su ausencia

-Pero...

-Lo peor de todo es que no arreglo ninguna cosa con el señor, se puso muy furioso no se sabe si aceptara o no la propuesta y en el estado actual tu padre me ordeno no despertarla hasta que todo este listo para partir- la anciana se levanto y fue a buscar algún traje para su niña – Lo único que falta es que se recoja tus cosas de este cuarto lo demás esta listo – la señora volteo con un nuevo traje- aquí esta el traje de viaje - pero la princesa ya no estaba en le cuarto-Princesa?

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-Señor esta todo listo...en el lado oeste

-Bien confirme que las tropas de los demás puntos, debemos estar bien coordinado debo regresar lo antes posible- la voz de mando ejerció su efecto el soldado se puso afirme y salió corriendo tras las ordenes de su comandante-"Mucho me temo que no volveré pronto"- pensó para si- "tendré que esperar para volver a ver a mi princesa"- una pequeña pulga salto sobre el hombro de su señor

-Amo Inutashio

-Mioga que información me traes?

-Señor sus ordenes fueron cumplidas la bella princesa y su comitiva van de regreso a sus tierras

-Entendido

-Señor

-Mh?

-Me permito agregar que la princesa se veía sumamente triste con la partida

-Crees eso viejo amigo?

-Si Señor – la pulga salto entusiasmado ante la idea de que su señor por fin había encontrado una pareja en todos sus años al servicio nunca lo había visto así de entusiasmado con ninguna joven. Hembra interesadas siempre hubo y su señor no era un santo pero jamás ese interés tan particular en el bienestar de una persona – Vera que esto pronto terminara y podrá ir a buscarla

-Y quien dice que quiero ir a buscarla...¬¬?

-Mi lord usted no es de esas persona que demuestren gentileza por que si – el único gesto de Inutashio fue caminar hacia su tienda – Espero no se crucen con ningún inconveniente

-Mioga...

-Hai

-Cállate...

-Hai...

El Lord de las tierras del oeste cerro los ojos un momento y visualizo la última imagen de la dulce princesa Sumire, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus varoniles labios.

-COMNADANTE!!- Exclamó una voz interrumpiendo el placentero letargo en el que se encontraba, presto se incorporo para recibir a quien lo solicitaba

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Las ruedas de la carroza marcaban la marcha los cascos de los caballos resonaban en ruidos sordos, El tiempo paresia marcar muy lento. Lord Enishi, estaba de muy mal humor, mas debía comprender que la situación actual de las tierras del oeste no eran buenas, pero volver a su castillo con nada definido era algo frustrante. Sus ojos se desviaron al carruaje en el que trasportaba a su tesoro y recordó aquella charla tan extraña con ella.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Nota de la Autor:**

**Angie**: Por Kami sama...si que me ausente en actualizar mil disculpas, a quien lea esto muchas gracias y si desean animarme así no vuelvo a abandonar al historia ( **Sess: si como no...¬¬)** Amor no interrumpas ...¬¬ bueno como les decía, dejen su opinión vale?


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno ...bueno aquí estamos de nuevo mas rápido de lo que supina párese que esta historia quiere ser terminada y la s musas andan aquí insistiendo en que escriba esta historia en particular bien esperemos que les agrade, este cap esta dedicado a **Atori** gracias pro tu insistencia que es la que me impulsa a continuar (**Sess porque no dices que es una niña latosa que no te deja en paz...¬¬) **oye que solo me lo pidió una sola vez...¬¬...ejem..bueno a quien lea gracias y si dejan review mejor

Bien ahora unas aclaraciones...

"..."..Pensamientos...

(N/A)...pensamiento del autor...ósea yo..XD

bien ahora si que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo...

**Kin & Murasaki**

By Angie

**Capitulo anterior...**

Las ruedas de la carroza marcaban la marcha los cascos de los caballos resonaban en ruidos sordos, El tiempo paresia marcar muy lento. Lord Enishi, estaba de muy mal humor, mas debía comprender que la situación actual de las tierras del oeste no eran buenas, pero volver a su castillo con nada definido era algo frustrante. Sus ojos se desviaron al carruaje en el que trasportaba a su tesoro y recordó aquella charla tan extraña con ella

**Capitulo IV. Te espero (Desesperanza y Tristeza)**

Hacia ya mas de dos meses que en todo el Palacio se decía que una grácil figura se deslizaba por aquellas grandes extensiones de espacio libre que poseía aquello del sur, Si bien no se comparaba con la majestuosidad de los del señor del oeste los prados eran una pintura de colores vivos y veredas de dulces lilas; pero era cierto que los guardias aseguraban que era un espíritu pero nadie a ciencia cierta había conseguido verlo completamente y por mucho tiempo, siempre a la misma hora siempre dirigiéndose al mismo lugar, la tenebrosa idea de ánimas errantes invadió el castillo y los alrededores, dándole un toque de misterio al recinto. A pesar de que los guardias intentaron olvidar aquel suceso, la aparición casi constante hizo que los rumores se extendieran entre la servidumbre

El Murmullo de un alma en pena en sus jardines, por llamarlo de algún modo a las conversaciones entre servidumbre, inevitablemente llegaron a oídos de el propio señor de las tierras del Sur, quien decidió ignorar los comentarios, es que no estaba de humor ni tampoco estaba por hacerle caso a bobería de cobardes.

Meneando la cabeza el robusto cuerpo se dirigió al cuarto de su hija para ver si podía sacarla de ese estado de animo en el que había caído su tesoro mas preciado

-" Ya tengo suficiente tristeza, con solo observar a mi hija, como para soportar a un espíritu que asuste a mis sirvientes... ¬¬" - Gruño Lord Enishi. Él porque de su molestia era comprensible de explicar.

Habían pasado mas de 12 meses de su llegada a su palacio; Un largo año, en el que pudo contemplar como la luz de vida y alegría, que emanaba de su hija se iba apagando conforme los días transcurrían; Sin noticias de aquel a quien ella había entregado su corazón sin siquiera proponérselo.

Era obvió que su hija estaba enamorada del Comandante Inutashio, el pudo notarlo en el trascurso de al visita y lo confirmo al verla entrar a su Cuarto aquella mañana

**Flash Back...**

-Padre...- exclamo ella al irrumpir sin previo aviso – es verdad el se fue?- dijo entre lagrimas

-Si hija el a partido a la guerra- el seño de Lord Enishi estaba fruncido- Le ofrecí mi ayuda pero me desprecio... ¬¬ - gruño el hombre mayor se sentía despreciado ( N/A: este tipo piensa solo en el condenado...¬¬#) , pero algo detuvo la verborrea de palabras que anhelaba expresar, es que los ojos de su hija que estaba aguados además de sumamente tristes (N/A: hasta que se da cuanta de las cosas...¬¬#) - Sumire que tienes? – quiso saber el señor al ver a su única hija tan angustiada

-Papa!!!!!!- Murmuro ella mientras se acercaba corriendo y buscaba refugio y calor en el hombre mayor, el lastimero llanto emano de su boca casi al instante en que abrazo la figura paterna era apagado y trémulo pero igual trasmitía la desazón de la joven, el hombre por su parte se sentía extrañamente feliz hacia mucho tiempo que su pequeña no lo llamaba así mucho menos le demostraba afecto, reacciono al escucharla llorar, la consoló acariciándole su larga cabellera mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas en su mente.

-Ya mi pequeña – su mano apretó con fuerza para no dejarla caer- el comandante estará bien no te preocupes- ella aun seguía oculta entre sus brazos como cuando era pequeña y se asustaba por alguna tontería - seguramente no acepto que lo ayudara porque – pensó un momento con mas calma y recordó detalles que su enfado había encubierto... como el echo de que al hablar de su partida los ojos del lord se veían extrañamente opacos quizás con un dejo de tristeza, fue por una fracción de segundo por eso Enishi pensó que lo había imaginado – Sabes creo que estaba preocupado por tu bienestar y por eso me ordeno partir de inmediato

-Tu crees eso?- replico la princesa desde su postura

-Si pequeña- afirmó con decisión apartándola para verla a la cara- así que, no debemos preocuparlo más debemos cumplir con muestro deber no lo crees?- la observo un momento- Ve a alistarte solo faltas tu – seco las lagrimas de su mejilla con sus dedos pulgares y la beso suavemente en un de las mejillas aun húmedas – anda ve

-Hai – respondió ella regalándole una trémula sonrisa, para luego partir a sus habitaciones

Fue la ultima vez que la vio sonreír, conforme se alejaban del castillo del Oeste su hija se fue apagando y no volvió a ser la misma nunca más.

**Fin del Flash Back...**

Lo supo en ese instante, ella sin saberlo le había entregado su corazón a Lord Inutashio, por un lado se sintió feliz por su hija, pero por el otro no sabia que futuro le esperaba dado que en una guerra nunca se sabe si saldrás bien librado y sus peores temores se habían echo realidad.

Casi inmediatamente de su llegada al castillo del sur, Sumire se había internado en su cuarto y pesar de que su nana le aseguraba que comía a sus horas, también confirmaba sus temores, la Joven princesa paresia no tener ganas de salir de sus aposentos por nada del mundo, al principio no fue así; No claro que no ya que se la veía pasear como de costumbre por los jardines perpetuamente acompañada por su fiel nana esperando siempre noticias, algún indicio de aquel caballero, pero nada se sabia.

Se la podía ver no alegre como siempre sino con un dejo de tristeza en aquellos ojos amatistas, pero al menos se la veía. Mas desde que la trágica noticia de la desaparición del Lord de las tierras del oeste llego a ellos todo se había cambiado; el rumor era fuerte y sin saber como evitar el impacto, tuvo que anunciar a su hija la posible desaparición de aquel quien se consideraba su futuro prometido.

Lo que siguió después de aquel anuncio asombro a muchos, en especial a quienes esperaban alguna escena de llanto o histeria; La amatista se excuso y se retiro en silencio a sus habitaciones, Según al anciana acompañante no había llorado ni una sola ves desde aquella ocasión, ni siquiera allí en su soledad en la que se había sumergido por propia voluntad

Lo que siguió no asombro en absoluto a Lord Enishi; La princesa dejado de alimentarse correctamente, ya no paseaba por los jardines; era como si quisiera morir. Era algo que supuso seria cuestión de tiempo, mas no fue así.

Si bien era cierto que Lord Enishi soñaba con una vida mejor para ella y anhelaba verla feliz. Con suma alegría y sorpresa la vio crecer y mostrar sus interés por aquel lord, se veía sumamente feliz, en compañía del que soñó seria su futuro esposo; Sumire le recordaba tanto a su difunta esposa en aquellos paseos que disfrutaban cuando jóvenes y estaban enamorados

-" Ha! ...me estoy volviendo viejo verdad Midori?" - Suspirando evadió el recuerdo bello y doloroso para volver a pensar en el problema que ahora tenia su hija, es que toda esperanza se fue quebrando a medida que pasaban los días y sin noticias de Lord Inutashio, mas nadie esperaba que el gallardo Comandante dejara este mundo tan pronto...

Llego por fin a la habitación y toco la puerta de inmediato la anciana mujer abrió la puerta.

-Buenas Tardes señor

-Donde Esta Mi hija? – exigió saber el hombre robusto

-La princesa esta recostada – la mujer conocía el carácter del señor del castillo con solo ver un instante su semblante, se hizo a un lado notando su determinación, este se introdujo en el recinto y busco con la mirada a su tesoro, pero no la hallo en el lecho como esperaba; sino que si frágil cuerpo se encontraba reposando en un sillón junto a los grandes ventanales de su habitación –Hija necesito que hablemos – ella volteo su pálido rostro, al observarla el duro corazón de padre se ablando a tal grado, que las fuerzas de sus piernas parecieron flaquera mas... – " las cosas no se solucionan con debilidad" – se remarco, se acerco a paso firmen con la resolución tomada, las dudas no cambian en esto de gobernar y su pueblo requería de sacrificios aunque ese sacrificio fuera el corazón de su propia hija (N/A: mendigo viejo ya me cae gordo...¬¬) Tomo asiento junto a ella y sujeto su mano –Sumire...

-Usted dirá mi Lord? – con un dejo de esperanza la joven presto atención

-Querida no puedes seguir así- ella volvió al vista al exterior – Ya he tomado una decisión, te buscare otro prometido- las palabras no tuvieron el efecto esperado ya que la única señal que dio la joven de cabellera de plata fue extraer su mano de entre las de su padre – Comprende que el no regresara – se arriesgo a decir

-Eso lo se..- susurro ella

-Entonces porque te encierras aquí a...- comenzó a decir el padre mas la joven lo corto cambiando completamente la conversación

-Para cuando será? - dijo ella con una vos fría y distante. Sorprendiendo a un mas a su padre

-Aun debo evaluara varios candidatos – la mirada amatista seguía perdida en aquel bosque distante – me tomara algunos meses para invitarlos aquí **tu** tomaras la decisión de con quien te desposaras – esto ultimo lo dijo para no sentirse tan culpable es que la actitud de su única hija fue completamente diferente a la vez anterior. era como realmente no le importara nada de lo que él digiese o hiciese

-Como tu ordenes... - la voz helada lleno por un monto el cuarto para luego sin mas guardo absoluto silencio

-Yo te avisare... no te preocupes por nada – Enishi se alejo de ella y salió del cuarto antes de cerrar la puerta llamó a la anciana esta obedeció y camino detrás de él

-Que necesita mi señor?

-Desde cuando esta así?

-Cómo señor?- pregunto algo extrañada

-Hablo de mi hija desde; cuando se comporta de esa forma? y no me mientas porque yo la conozco tan bien como tu – advirtió él, la nana agacho la cabeza y hablo muy apenada

-Desde que se entero de aquel l rumor, su actitud fue cambiando progresivamente ya casi no habla solo lo justo y necesario párese como si su corazón se fuera congelando poco a poco – confeso por fin

-Esto no puede seguir así... ¬¬ - sin mas Lord Enishi se retiro de los pasillos con la decisión de conseguir el mejor partido para su hija sin importar lo que el costar, Ya no le importaba si todo su reino se venia a bajo debía recuperar la sonrisa de su dulce tesoro

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la noticia había llegado? No quiso contestar esa pregunta; Nada importaba ya, mucho menos que tuviese varios prometidos esperando su decisión... suspirando una vez mas la esbelta figura caminaba por los jardines.

Siempre hacia lo mismo esperaba que todos estuviesen dormidos para escabullirse; Era su modo de escapar de su triste realidad...

Es que justo cuando había descubierto que su gallardo caballero y salvador era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Lord de las tierras del oeste tuvo que suceder todo aquello, esa indigna palabra que lo parto de su destino...La **Guerra**...

La mas simple de las palabras y la mas Maldita, que consiguió apartarla de su amado, suspiro con pesar... ni siquiera un beso consiguió darle... aquel Señor tan gallardo y galante, había ganado su corazón de distintas formas... **o mejor dicho se lo había Robado...**

Si esa era la expresión correcta, su corazón fue robado con destreza y con gentileza, en el mismo instante en que al rescato, protegiera de aquel indeseable demonio.

También uso su sabiduría al enfrentarla y ponerla en situaciones que hacían surgir su verdadero carácter y defendía su punto de vista sin importar que el fuese el señor del castillo, al recordar lo divertido que paresia mientras ella debatía con ardor alguna idea en las que creía firme mente, se formo una triste sonrisa en la comisura de la boca femenina, no pudo evitar las lagrimas que corrían libres en su rostro.

Desde su llegada había sido así... Con cada día sin noticias de él se acongojaba mas, sin poder evitarlo buscaba estar sola, mas nunca lo conseguía en su totalidad... Solo había una forma de obtener su preciado y absoluto momento para ella misma.

Solo lo lograba escapando mientras los demás dormían, allí se encontraba ahora, haciendo lo que podía para no dejarse llevar por al desesperación, y simplemente no lo conseguía

Sumire lloraba en silencio mientras paseaba en los extensos jardines, al principio con su reciente llegada a su hogar todo era esperanza, con afán y ansiedad recordando a cada momento compartido con él, La laguna su rescate, su reencuentro, los paseos, el instante en que casi se besaron, este recuerdo en particular la hacia pensar en miles de posibilidades y situaciones que podrían haber ocurrido si no los hubieran interrumpido ( N/A: si hay que matar al sirviente...¬¬#)

Pero con forme los días se transformaron en meses jamás perdió la esperanza... hasta que llegaron con noticias del deceso de **su Comandante**...(N/A: como que muerte T.T?) lo que siguió fue un sin fin de momento de congoja contenida, nani que trataba de darle esperanza, que fingía aceptar...

Su padre apareció con aquella novedad de nuevos prometidos, su corazón pareció dormirse cual pequeño pájaro ya que se sentía adormecida por el dolor, decidió su destino olvidando a su corazón y anteponiendo su deber a su propio dolor.

Se casaría si... y era por eso que obedecía, solo para poder ayudar a su padre y a su pueblo, ya que su corazón se durmió junto a su amado Inutashio, era una decisión tomada

Esa era la razón por la que se encontraba allí en ese momento, esperando su hora favorita del día, **el Alba,** que le recordaban tanto a su comandante, el porque? ...era simple de explicar... los colores variaban en el cielo mientras el astro sol reclamaba el despertar de un nuevo día

Mientras el día nacía el color dorado dominaban la bóveda celeste y allí era donde ella podía distinguir aquellos ojos tan amados.

Era todo lo que le quedaba y tal vez nunca mas podría escapar a ver como nacía los días y así poder vislumbrar aquel espectáculo, quien sabe lo que opinaría su futuro esposo de eso, así que decidió disfrutar de aquel paseo mas de lo que nunca lo había echo.

Sus pasos la guiaron hasta la parte más recóndita del extenso jardín, casi bordeaban el profundo bosque, tomando una diminuta vereda se dejo guiar los sentidos, como la primera ves que se encontró con su caballero de ojos dorados, donde un riachuelo daba un pequeño salto sobre las piedras dando a la princesa un palpable recuerdo de aquella cascada donde conoció a su salvador. Hundió una mano en el agua y se permitió volver a llorar por el y su recuerdo, ya pronto no podría hacerlo ya que su padre le había anunciado que sus prometidos llegarían esa semana y ella debía elegir con quien pasaría el resto de su vida

Allí se quedo esperando que aquel cristalino liquido limpiara los recuerdos y dejara su mente tranquila para poder tomar con sumo cuidado su decisión , pero el tiempo paso y nada llego, seguía sintiendo aquel amor desmedido por el amo de las tierras del oeste, su angustia pudo más y tomo control de ella llevándola al lado oscuro de la desazón, lloro hasta quedarse dormida allí mismo junto al pequeño salto de agua

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoox

La figura de la princesa dormida fue observada desde lo alto de un frondoso árbol. A pesar de la distancia, se notaba lo bella que era y comprendía el porque de la necesidad de volver a verla su belleza era absoluta, así que decidió acercarse con sumo cuidado no sea que la terminara asustando.

Con una velocidad asombrosa bajo hasta ella, apenas si las ramas donde se posaba sentían su peso dado que solo se detenía una fracción de segundo y seguía su camino, una ves ubicado a corta distancia la observo con mas detenimiento; La belleza dormida le regalo una majestuosa y callada visión al recién llegado se quedo embelesado observándola

-"Chispas...no es el momento y mucho menos el lugar para esto"- se dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Se sabia que era un sueño, ella tenia conciencia que lo era pero aun así era angustiante, correr en la bruma escuchando que el la llamaba.

-Princesa...

-Inutashio Donde estas?- Gritaba ella con desesperación

-Princesa...- insistía la voz en llamarla, ella corría a través de la bruma sin poder ver nada, mas no le importaba, si él la necesitaba ella lo encontraría, aunque fuera un sueño lo haría tenia que verlo aunque sea por una sola vez mas.

-Sigue hablando Mi Amor te aseguro que te encontrare- aseguro ella mientras corría mas rápido que el mismo viento, era asombroso estar en un sueño donde podía volar para buscarlo

-Princesa Sumire despierte – ordeno una voz muy cerca de su oído y de inmediato abrió los ojos, confusa y frustrada la mirada amatista busco señales de su amado caballero pero nada Ya el sol había salido y debía regresar sus obligaciones la esperaban

-Seguramente Nani se preocupara si no me ve en el cuarto - murmurando esto se uso en pie

-Princesa- la vos la llamaba una y otra vez- Princesa Sumire – Algo asustada la peli plateada miro hacia todos lados pero no vio figura alguna, con desesperación llevo ambas manos a su cabeza

-Me estoy volviendo loca- se dijo

-Aquí princesa- la pequeña figura se poso en la punta de su nariz, fue en ese instante en que los ojos violetas se cruzaron con aquel ser diminuto

-Quien eres tu?- cuestiono la joven

-Que bueno que despertó princesa – el pequeño ser salto una y otra vez – Mi nombre es Myoga

-De donde nos conocemos Myoga-sama?- quiso saber ella

-YO soy un fiel sirviente de mi señor y eh venido por ti

-y Quien es tu señor?- quiso saber ella

-El Amo Inutashio me ..- no pudo seguir hablando pues noto la palidez del semblante femenino- Princesa que le sucede?- preguntó la pulga al verla como sus piernas se aflojaban y cedían al peso – Mi señora esta bien?

-Si estoy bien- susurró al recuperar algo de control de su cuerpo, las amatistas se clavaron en el diminuto ser –El esta bien?- la pulga aun no entendía- Lord Inutashio esta bien? – exigió saber

Fin del capitulo ---------

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Nota del autor:

Angie jajajaja que mala soy XD...si... si no me maten UU

insultos comentarios buenos y malos a mí por favor que quiero saber que les párese

que bárbara miren que matar la Lord..XD bueno quien sabe si lo mato o no O.O no el honorable suegro no T.T


End file.
